totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten strój mnie pogrubia!
Odcinek 2 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Widzieliśmy 22, a przepraszam 23 która weszła do kolejnego sezonu czyli do kolejnych męczarni z tym związanych. Oczywiście wszyscy z zapałem zaczeli już od pierwszego odcinka walczyć. Niemniej jednak najlepiej jak na początek zaprezentowała się Brooke i to ona wygrała pierwszy odcinek. W ceremonii widzieliśmy konflikt między Brooke a Alejandro. Niestety pożegnaliśmy LeShawne i została nas już tylko 22. Kto będzie w jakiej drużynie? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Stołówka '''JJ: '''Pyszne to wszystko tutaj jest. '''Kathy: '''No ale nie mogę dużo jest? '''Lindsay: '''Dlaczego? '''Noah: '''Co jesteś na jakiejś diecie czy jak? '''Kathy: '''No można by to tak nazwać. '''Alejandro: '''Coś mi tutaj się nie podoba jeszcze się dowiem co to jest. '''Brooke: '''O już nie snuj teorii spiskowych. '''Owen: '''Papu! '''Izzy: '''O mój kochany Owen dorwał się do bufetu. '''Gwen: '''Czyli już po obiedzie. '''Trent: '''A ja dalej jestem taki głodny. '''Heather: '''O nie martwcie się mam trochę zapasów. '''Gwen: '''Dzięki co ty taka miła. '''Heather: '''A nic. ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Czas na drużyny idźcie do kuchni Kuchnia '''Chris: '''Witajcie teraz was porozdzielam na drużyny. '''Courtney: '''Proszę żeby było dobrze. '''Beth: '''Proszę chcę być z Lindsay. '''Lindsay: '''A ja chcę być z Lindsay i Verą. '''Vera: '''A ja chcę być z Lindsay i Arturem. '''Alejandro: '''O nie zaczyna się. '''Brooke: '''Grrr. '''Artur: '''Dobra już zaczynamy? '''Philip: '''A co masz mokro? '''McKey: '''Dziwnie gadasz. '''Beth: '''Hej ludzie zaczynajmy. '''Chris: '''Nodobra więc Brooke z kim chcesz być w drużynie? '''Brooke: '''Czekaj muszę się zastanowić. ''po chwili '''Brooke: '''Ok już to przemyślałam. Artur, Ja, Vera, Trent, Kathy, Noah, Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette. '''Chris: '''Wy będziecie Niewidomymi Kucharzami '''Artur: '''Dziękuje jestem z Verą. '''Brooke: '''Co ty nie ma za co. '''Vera: '''Tak super jest być razem. '''Kathy: '''Jej jestem z moją kumpelą Brooke. '''Gwen: '''A ja jestem z Trentem. '''Trent: '''A ja z Gwen. '''Chris: '''Ok czyli Courtney, McKey, Philip, Heather, Ezekiel, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Alejandro, Beth, JJ. Wy będziecie Zawodowymi Przypalaczmi. '''McKey: '''Ale ja nie przypalam jedzenia. '''Lindsay: '''A ja przypalam. '''Courtney: '''No ludzie bylibyście bardziej kreatywni. '''Ezekiel: '''A mi się podoba. '''Philip: '''Ale co tu jedzie? '''Ezekiel: '''Kolo jesteś dziwniejszy ode mnie. '''Alejandro: '''Dobra jakoś to przeżyje. '''Beth: '''Jej jestem z Lindsay. '''Lindsay; '''Ale Very nie ma z nami. '''Beth: '''Szkoda no trudno. '''JJ: '''O tak. '''Heather: '''Może być super. '''Chris: '''Ok Zawodomi Przypalacze będziecie nosili biało-niebieskie ubrania. A Niewidomi Kuchaże założą te czerwono-białe ubrania. '''Lindsay: '''A jest przygotowana jakaś szatnia? '''Chris: Tak macie 20 minut. Szatnia Dziewczyn 'Gwen: '''Dobra troche czerwony mi nie pasuje ale walczyć będę. '''Lindsay: '''O tak kocham niebieski. '''Beth: '''Ja Lindsay też. '''Heather: '''Ok jestem gotowa idę. Szatnia Chłopców '''Artur: '''Super jest ten czerwony. '''Noah: '''No super mi w tym kolorze. '''Alejandro: '''Niebieski wali mnie to. '''JJ: '''Ok jesteśmy gotowi chodźmy. Kuchnia '''Chris: '''Wiecie że to pierwszy odcinek więc macie łatwe zadanie. '''Courtney: '''Czyli konkretnie jakie? '''Chris: '''Posprzątać kuchnie. '''McKey: '''I to jest niby łatwe zadanie? '''Chris: '''Tak. ''Niewidomi Kucharze 'Vera: '''Czekajcie zacznijmy od blatów. '''Brooke: '''A niech inni podłogę szybciutko czyszczą. '''Izzy: '''Więc dobra ja się zajme wszystkim co niemożliwe. '''Artur: '''Ok włączyć żywy odkurzacz czyli Owen. ''Artur kopie Owena a on zaczyna zasysać 'Noah: '''Ej no co to jest kreskówka? '''Artur: '''Wiesz nigdy nad tym nie myślałem. '''Geoff: '''O tak ja się zajme układaniem. '''Bridgette: '''Ok pomogę ci Geoff. '''Geoff: '''Dzięki wielkie. '''Kathy: '''Ok a ja zajme się odkażaniem ''Zawodoki Przypalacze 'Heather: '''Ja biorę blady! '''Alejandro: '''Nie ja biorę blaty! '''Heather: '''Dobra panie wszystko musi być moje. '''Alejandro: '''Wiesz zamknij się. '''JJ: '''Dobra już się nie kłućcie przecież musimy wygrać. '''Alejandro: '''Wiecie co! Zamknijcie się ja chcę to wygrać. '''McKey: '''Ale my się bawimy. '''Alejandro: '''Ale nie wygraliście a ja tak. '''Courtney: '''O już przestań ty się tylko kłucisz. '''Alejandro: '''Więc jak jesteś taka mądra to mnie wywal. '''Courtney: '''A żebyś wiedział że to zrobie. '''Lindsay: '''Ludzie nie chcę poganiać ale wiecie mamy tylko 10 minut. '''Heather: '''Co? Żartujesz! '''Beth: '''Nie śpieszmy się. ''Niewidomi Kucharze 'Izzy: '''U jeszcze tylko mamy 2 minuty. '''Geoff: '''I już prawie koniec. '''Bridgette: '''Ciekawe jak idzie tamtym. '''Artur: '''Ok i już koniec. '''Vera: '''Ale tutaj pięknie. '''Chris: '''Czasu też koniec nono pięknie tutaj ok więc 9/10 '''Brooke: '''Czuje że moja drużyna wygra. '''Chris: '''Ok idę do drugiej drużyny. ''Zawzięci Przypalacze 'Alejandro: '''O tak dzięki wam przegraliśmy. '''Chris: '''Więc tak 0/10 więc czeka was ceremonia. '''Lindsay: '''Nie dlaczego. '''Beth:'Tak więc niestety ehh. 'Chris: '''A i po ceremonii musicie oczywiście to posprzątać ale tylko w 10. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Mamy tylko 10 patelni i nikt dzisiaj nie może się czuć bezpieczny. *McKey *Heather *Beth '''Chris: 'Łapcie patelnie. '''Beth: '''Dziękuje bardzo. '''McKey: '''Juhu dziękuje wam ludzie. '''Heather: '''Wow bałam się że wylece. '''Chris: '''A kto jeszcze jest bezpieczny? *Ezekiel *Duncan *Lindsay '''Lindsay: '''Jej. '''Duncan: '''Uff to było straszne. '''Ezekiel: '''O ludzie dziękuje was bardzo. '''Chris: '''Więc jeszcze 4 patelnie. *Philip *JJ *Tyler '''JJ: '''Ej co tak późno? '''Philip: '''O ludzie co wam jest? '''Tyler: '''A ja i tak się ciesze. '''Chris: '''Więc mamy jeszcze Courtny i Alejandro kto wyleci. '''Courtney: '''Ej jak to? '''Alejandro: '''O ludzie orginalni jesteście. '''Chris: '''A ostatnia patelnia jest dla ... Courtney. '''Alejandro: '''No ej ludzie jak to? '''Courtney: '''Papa. '''Alejandro: '''Porzałujecie ja wygrałem a teraz co nie!!! '''Chris: '''Uff dobrze że wyleciał. '''Alejandro: '''Ja to słysze. '''Chris: '''Mniejsza o to. Jaka drużyna wygra następnym razem? Oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant